miracle of waterbirth
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: What the title says


**Miracle Of Water Birth**

It was a warm sunny day in Waycross of April of 2012. The morning sun was just beginning its trek across the sky and ground was wet with dew. Freshly awakened birds chirped there morning song. It was a Beautiful sunrise. But I couldn't see it because I was in bed. I was staying with Aunt Mel and Uncle Tom for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Even though I was there to help, it was fun. As I snoozed I dreamed of her due date. Little did I know how close it was. Suddenly I was awakened by her screaming.

"Angel, it's time!" She screamed. At this anguished cry, I sprang from the bed. I ran down the hall surprised by the fact I haven't woken up the others yet. I burst through the door to find her braced up against the dresser. I couldn't help but think about her Better Alone video. But I didn't have time to hesitate.

"Aunt Mel I'm here. Let's get you back in bed." I said helping her to her feet.

"No I don't want to lie down. It hurts." She said weakly.

"Hmm... I thought, I got an idea." I said. I went into the bathroom and started her birthing water. The glistening tiles were rendered cloudy by steam. As I swirled the water around to check the temperature. It felt just right for what I was planning. I just needed Aunt Mel. Suddenly Melanie screamed again. I ran into the room to find her writhing in pain. She shook with a mixture of weakness and agony. Soon enough the pain subsided and she was stable again. That was a very strong contraction.

"What's the water for Angel?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's to make you more comfortable. It's birthing water." I explained.

"OK but I need help getting in to it." She replied.

"I'll help." I said walking up to her. I helped her to her feet again. I slung her arm across my shoulder as we made our way to the bathroom. After a moment she removed her shirt revealing a sports bra. With my help she stepped into the tub and emerged herself. Now only her top half was visible as she relaxed into the warmth of the water. I sat down next to the tub. Suddenly another contraction hits. She began to rock from side to side to side as the water swayed around her. She shut her eyes tight and she moved her head from side to side as the pain consumed her. She started to moan and breathed sharply as she moved. It was apparent that she was in great pain.

"Angel this pain is bloody unbearable." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know Aunt Mel." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Angel, I don't think I can stand this pain anymore." She said as she began to weep.

"I know it looks bad but you can do it. I believe in you." I said rubbing her hand.

"Thank you Angel, I needed that." She sobbed in reply and I gave her a small hug.

"Angel, can you help me with my hair? It's in my eyes." She asked.

"Of course Aunt Mel." I said. I leaned down and pushed the hair from her eyes. I put the hair into a ponytail then I took a brush and brushed it for her. We sat there for a moment as we chatted uneventfully. Suddenly I heard a jingling behind the door. We heard a big movement behind the door. I knew it was Charlie. Unfortunately I couldn't let him know. She turned around and leaned against the wall showing her back towards me when a contraction hits and I rubbed her back for her. She looked at me with a worn out look. It was clear she was tired and she didn't take kindly to her peeper. She motioned to her medicine cabinet. I went over to it and pulled out a long thin needle. I walked over to the door and without hesitation I jabbed it into the keyhole.

"Ahhhh! Dang it!" Charlie screamed.

"That'll teach you." I chided.

"What'd he see Angel?" She asked in pain.

"I think he saw your butt." I said in disgusted.

"Pervert." She scowled. She froze as pain overtook her again. She writhed in pain. She screeched and wriggled as she spasmed in agony. Finally the pain let go. She relaxed as the contraction ended.

"I can't do this again. It hurts." She said and starts to moaning then breathing.

"Aunt Mel you can. I have faith in you. So does Uncle Tom and Scarlet. We all love you." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you Angel, but I need more than faith now." She replied

"Ok, painkillers?" I asked.

"I need Tom." She said. An uneventful hour passed as we chatted. After about and hour and a half I was staring at the window. I saw a shadow at the window. As I walked toward it I though the curtains back to find Charlie staring back at me. I opened the widows and pushed him form the roof. The next thing I heard was a splat.

"What did he see this time?" Melanie asked.

"Your privates." I exclaimed

"You did good Angel." She chuckled.

"Thanks." I said chuckling as well. Suddenly she froze in pain with the tell tale expression of pain on her face. She swayed from side to side with an agonized violence.

"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow" She murmured and rolled her head from side to side with her eyes tight. She finally stopped and let out a long whimper.

"Aunt Mel, you're doing great. You're gonna be fine." I said. Then she finally relaxed as the pain stopped. Since things were calm down. I heard arguing outside the door.

"Charlie how could you do that?!" Callyann asked

"I was just looking." Charlie said. Yet again she was racked with pain. This time however she screamed loudly. After a moment of flailing she reached out for me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tight. To most this would hurt but to me it was normal.

"Angel, I can't take this pain much longer." She sobbed.

"I know Aunt Mel it'll be over soon." I reassured her.

"I want this pain to end Angel." She sobbed harshly.

"I know Aunt Mel, it will be over soon." I replied.

"Angel where's Tom, I can't do this alone." She sobbed.

"I think he's on his way Aunt Mel." I said.

"Good. Something's wrong." She sobbed.

"Nothing's wrong. You're in control." I said.

"I don't feel in control Angel." She said. It seemed to happen so fast. I noticed she needed support and I acted I got on the rim of the tub behind Melanie and placed my feet in the water and began to rub her back. Finally she relaxed and after a while she leaned into my grasp. She froze as a pain overtook her. He body stiffened and she moaned in pain. She reached blindly for something to hold on to; luckily she found my hand and held it tight.

"Angel I need you." She said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone." I said gripping her hand firmly. Once the contraction subsided she relaxed. We chatted for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Charlie again I walked over and grabbed another needle. I went to the door and cracked it. To my surprise I saw Elizabeth (her doctor) staring back at me. Backing up, I let her in the room.

"Quite a welcome you have here Janie." She said when she saw me with the needle.

"Sorry, we had a peeper." I explained, "What are you doing here?" 

"Jaimie called saying she was in labor." She explained.

"Way to go Jaimie." I said. She goes over to Melanie and checks her.

"Looks like you're ready. " Elizabeth said to her. Elizabeth stooped down so that she could see the baby coming. Suddenly she froze. She backed away and scrubbed her hands and then she returned to the tub.

"Why are you scrubbing?" I asked.

"The baby is breaching. I need to turn it." Elizabeth explained. I slipped back behind Melanie and allowed Elizabeth to work. Refusing to remain idle I returned to rubbing Melanie's back. Shuddering she fell back into my arms. She was weak now. I could see the light in her eyes diminish from fatigue.

"Angel I knew something was wrong." Melanie said.

"Calm down Mel. Nothing is wrong I just need you to push." Elizabeth said smiling up at her patient.

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"Don't worry Aunt Mel, I'm here." I reassured her. She nodded and taking Elizabeth's advice she bared down hard. I felt her tense up as she began to push hard. She screamed as she suddenly arched her back. Finally she collapsed. She laid back weakened.

"That was a good 1st push Mel." Elizabeth said.

"I need to rest." Melanie said resting.

"Janie we need a clean towel. Can you help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." I replied. I went to the cupboard and grabbed the towels. Then rinse then under warm water. When I returned I found Melanie relaxing against the edge of the tub. I handed the towels to Elizabeth and returned to Melanie. Lacking a task I returned to rubbing her back. Suddenly she arched her back again. This time she pushed harder. Finally the head was coming out.

"Whoa she's crowning." Elizabeth said.

"I know. I can bloody well fell that!" Melanie snapped.

"Sorry Elizabeth she's a bit moody." I said.

"Oh that's nothing. Once I had a woman kicked me during delivery. I was ok but she also kicked Mark in the pins." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I lost it." Melanie said.

"It's alright." Elizabeth said. Suddenly Melanie tensed up again. This time she arched her back harder then ever. She closed her eyes trying to put the pain out of her mind. She screamed and began to squeeze the side of the tub. The painful display was unbearable.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"No, I can feel something tugging." She screamed.

"Elizabeth what's happening?" I asked

"The cord's wrapped around the neck. It's breeching. I have to turn it." Elizabeth said seriously. As she prepared to turn the baby Tom burst though the door. He looked disheveled. His suit was soaked so that his undershirt was visible and he was awashed in sweat and breathless. As he knelt down beside Melanie it was apparent he was running.

"Sorry I'm late darling, traffic was horrible." He said breathlessly.

"It's alright you're here now." Melanie said pulling him into a kiss.

"You really kept her together Angel. I'm impressed." He said.

"I'm not sub for you, but thanks." I replied

"I'm glad you made it." Melanie said weakly.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything my dear." He said planting a kiss on her lips. Melanie looks at me and said, "Angel never have kids but if you find a guy like this. Keep him they're rare."


End file.
